total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/TDI If Sadie was the Villain episode 6
Chris:Last time the Allaince called Sadie's Minions of Sadie,Katie,Harold,Tyler, and Courtney was soildfuied but Courtney would switch if something better came up. Meanwhile Leshawna was livid that the hot people allaince where the mironitys.The challenge was cancled once DJ quit. Bass Duncan:So Dj really quit huh? Bridgette:Yeah sad. Duncan's Confessinal:Dj was my best bud out here and now he is gone I have a feeling I might be in danger. Katie:Sadie OMG! Sadie:OMG! What Katie? Katie:It's it's it's it's Peanut Butter. Sadie:EHHHHHHHHHHH Katie:EHHHHHHHHHHHHH Katie's Confessinal:I love peanut butter me and sadie always eat it just from the Jar! Sadie's Conffesinal:Only me and Sadie get to it, everyone else can starve for I care. *They finsh the peanut butter* Harold:Gosh Sadie, what are we meant to eat? Sadie:Um idk. Harold's Confessinal:I'm loyal to Sadie but I need food. Courtney:Why don't we eat that Chicken over there *points at them* Duncan:I can kill it. Bridgette:You better not kill that Chicken! Courtney:But we need to eat. Bridgette:But I don't eat meat. Courtney:SO the rest of us should eat. Bridgette:THAT IS AN OTHER LIVING ANIMAL YOU SHOULD KILL IT. Courtney:But we will. Bridgette:Do you know how that animals feels? Courtney:Not as bad as me who is starving. Bridgette:UGGG! *walks off to go cry* Bridgette's confessinal:I shouldn't of done that but I'm just crabby without my weed and bf got voted out. Courtney:What is her issue? Courtney's Confessinal:Me and Bridgette are friends but she is building her own grave. Ghopers Owen:Izzy I love you. Izzy:I love the inventor of Chessecake. Owen:SAME! Gwen's Confessinal:I hate love. *starts 17 showmaces* Heather's Confessinal:It has been borning latly, it time to start some drama. ;) Leshawna:*breaths* Heather:*knocks over her weaves. Leshawna's Confessinal:I tied to be nice to her, but nah you do not mess with a sister's weave! Leshawna:What did you just do! Heather:Opps sorry, didn't see you there. Leshawna:Sure you didn't girl sure you didn't! Heather:I'm telling you I didn't Leshawna:WHILE I AM SAYING YOU DID. I TIED TO BE NICE TO HER BUT I JUST CAN'T YOU NEED TO GET WHAT IS COMMING TO YOU! *Go to hit her but Beth holds her back* Beth:Leshawna don't fight Beth's Confessinal:I don't wanna vote Leshawna but might have to if she is starting fights. Heather's Confessinal:That was easy. Challenge Chris:Bass win! Sadie's Confessinal:Shit should of thrown away the chicken. Ghophers *The hot people allaince* Heather:So the next boot must be Leshawna, I mean it has to be. Lindsay:Oh I agree. Izzy:Sounds good to me. Staci:My great great great great great great great grandpa invented Easy votes, before that Survivor Gabon exists. Heather's Confessinal:This should be easy unless something messes up Leshawna is going home. Cody's Confessinal:The plan is to boot Leshawna But I don't want her to go she has a nice ass. I'd perfer for someone with a flat ass like Beth to leave this week. Cody:Guys I don't want you to I want Beth to leave. Leshawna's Confessinal:I really messed up. I am willing to do anything to stay. Owen:I'm fine with that. Gwen:Same. Leshawna:But that 4 votes out of six, we need someone to filp to at least try it. Gwen:how about Staci. Staci's Confessinal:Look like I am the swing vote again. The question is do I Sierra Dawn Thomas or Jonlyan. Chris:Kk, votes First vote Leshadone Beth Leshawna Beth Leshawna Beth Leshawna Beth Leshawna final vote is for Beth Heather:wtf? Chris:We are tied to time to draw rocks, how drawing rocks work both Leshawna and beth r safe the other eight of you are of risk of leaving List Randomizer There were 8 items in your list. Here they are in random order: #Lindsay #Heather #Izzy #Cody #Staci #Gwen #Owen #Justin Timestamp: 2015-07-27 07:56:39 UTC, IP: 73.15.191.54 Chris:Justin you have Dawn the purple rock Justin:*Takes dock of shame. Chris:And with that only 5 guys are left Category:Blog posts